


kiss me thru the phone

by kartoffel



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, POV Alternating, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Voltron, a little angst actually, but hes really endeared, keith is angry most of the time, klance, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartoffel/pseuds/kartoffel
Summary: Sunday AM(3:37) hye baby, what do ouy say? you comin back 2 my place tnght?(8:09) I think you got played.// Lance drunk texts a phone number he got from a girl at a party. The number was fake. It's actually Keith's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what's up, my favorite past time is ignoring fandom drama and writing about two idiots in love.
> 
> this is a coping mechanism for me because, to be honest, season 7 doesnt exist in my world anyways.
> 
> i apologize for any editing mistakes i made. i wrote this first chapter in the span of 3 hours....,.,,.lmao
> 
> thanks for tuning into my TEdTalk.
> 
> (also yes, the title comes from Soulja Boy's hit song Kiss Me Thru The Phone.)

_KEITH IS ITALICS_

**LANCE IS BOLD**

HUNK IS UNDERLINED 

PIDGE IS NORMAL

**_SHIRO IS ITALICS AND BOLD_ **

 

**_Chapter One_ **

 

 

               There was a reason people told Lance not to drink. Actually, there were probably thousands of reasons, and lying awake with a headache the size of Mt. Fuji, Lance suddenly wished he would’ve remembered those reasons the previous night. With every shift of his body his head gave way to a more excruciating pounding, and he _loathed it._ There was no way to ignore every crash and clang of his siblings downstairs when every sound seemed to be amplified by a million. Lifting his head, with a concentrated amount of effort, Lance could just make out his best friend Hunk, lying on the floor - sprawled out on his back; completely out of it. He let his head fall clumsily back against the pillows, letting a short puff of pained air escape his lips. He was _screwed._ Last day of Winter Break, and Lance would be spending it with a major hangover. Worst of all, Hunk and him would be expected to get up and start packing for the semester soon. The noise Lance made while trying to swivel his body to grab his phone was embarrassing at best, and nothing he would admit to at a later date.

****

               The universe seemed to really want to kick his ass, because right as he grabbed the device, a loud ding went off - signalling a text. His phone’s volume was high enough that the echoing sensation in his head felt like an actual power drill carving through his skull. His phone read 8:09 AM, and he inwardly cursed anyone and everyone who was awake at this hour. Cracking his eye open he tried his best to make out the obnoxiously bright screen. The message was from an unknown number, and through blurry eyes Lance read the less-than-charming goodmorning text.

****

_I think you got played._ (8:09 AM)

****

Lance squinted at the words, trying to recall a previous conversation in which this text would apply to. Nothing sprang to mind, forcing him to shift for a better hold so he could unlock his phone and glimpse at their sparse conversation.

****

Sunday AM

****

(3:37) **hye baby, what do ouy say? you comin back 2 my place tnght?**

****

(8:09) _I think you got played._

****

                Memories of the night before flashed in Lance’s already overstimulated head, and he vaguely remembered trying to chat up a pretty foreign girl, with a British accent, who (apparently) gave him the wrong number. Another unattractive noise fell from his mouth. He watched his unmoving screen for a few minutes before finally moving his own thumbs across the keyboard.

****

(8:15) **i’m reaching that conclusion, too. sorry about the text.**

****

               Normally, this is where the conversation would’ve ended, however his phone gave another loud ding, and Lance scrambled to turn off the sound before his head actually exploded.

****

(8:16) _And I’m concluding you were pretty wasted to actually fall for the “fake number” trick._

****

**(** 8:17) **this just in! alcohol impairs not only judgment, but common sense! watch out, kids, it’s the silent killer**

****

(8:17) _I think the only “kid” you’re preaching to is yourself, but hey. Whatever gets the message across._

****

(8:18) **excuse ME, random stranger, but i’ll have you know that I am WELL above the legal age**

****

(8:20) _Congratulations._

****

(8:20) **is this SASS?! that i’m receiving right now?!**

****

(8:21) **i’m actually hurt by this…**

****

(8:24) _Wow. You texted me the most moronic, immature text at 3AM, on my only night off. And woke me up. I think some sass is warranted._

****

(8:24) **ok...u win this round..**

****

Sunday PM

****

(5:22) **i’ve finished packing for school, and i have all my adult tasks finished. how’s that for immature?**

****

(5:28) _You do realize that i’m not the girl you were trying to get with, right?_

****

(5:28) _Also, calling them “adult tasks” just murders your point. Brutally._

****

(5:29) **well, do you want to be that girl? ;-)**

****

(5:31) _Wow._

****

(5:32) **what? have i amazed you?**

****

(5:33) _Yeah._

****

(5:33) _I’m amazed you assumed that would work._

****

(5:34) **rude**

****

(5:34) **not the type of girl to swoon at pick up lines?**

****

(5:35) _Not a girl at all, actually._

****

(5:35) **wait...you’re a dude?**

****

(5:37) _How dare you assume my gender._

****

(5:37) **GASP!**

****

(5:37) **he IS capable of low-level humor!**

****

(5:38) **who would’ve guessed?!**

****

(5:44) _Anyone ever tell you you’re kinda dramatic?_

****

(5:45) **all the time**

****

Tuesday PM

****

(8:10) **quick! help me with a current debate**

****

(8:10) **is a hot dog a sandwich??????????**

****

(10:51) _What_

****

(10:53) **that wasn’t very quick**

****

(10:53) **and dare i say it...not very helpful either**

****

(10:55) _You must have a riveting class schedule if this is what you spend your free time doing._

****

(10:56) **bold of you to assume I would use my free time wisely even if my class schedule was packed**

****

(10:56) **but hold on, how did you know i’m in school?**

****

(10:57) **for all you know I could be like...57 years old. and creepy**

****

(10:58) _You told me you were packing for school a few days ago. Also, you may not be 57, but you definitely are creepy._

****

(11:00) **woah woah woah**

****

(11:01) **i am NOT creepy**

****

(11:03) _You’ve been texting a random number. Do you have any real friends?_

****

(11:04) **and that random number has been RESPONDING! so let me ask you...do YOU have any friends?!**

****

(11:05) _Quite the comeback you thought up._

****

(11:06) **what about you? huh? all i know about you is that you work. if anyone here is 57 it’s gotta be you.**

****

(11:07) _You caught me. I’m a 57 year old man, living out my woes through the form of text in hopes that young, dashing men like you will grace me with random drunken texts._

****

(11:08) **gosh d a r nit! you’re not allowed to be funny! that ruins my comebacks!**

****

(11:09) _Trust me, your comebacks don’t need my help to be ruined._

****

(11:09) **boo, you whore**

****

(11:10) **just tell me one thing about yourself, so i can give you a name in my phone that corresponds, somewhat, with you**

****

(11:10) _You act like that’s beneficial to both of us._

****

(11:10) **it will be! here i’ll go first! my favorite color is blue!**

****

(11:10) **now you go!!**

****

(11:11) **!!!!!**

****

(11:11) _My favorite color is red._

 

Wednesday AM

****

(8:45) **pls pls pleaassee tell me you shared those annotated notes with the prof**

****

(8:46) **oh shoot, wrong number, sorry bud**

****

(8:48) _Why is it that you insist on wakng me up at ungodly hours…?_

****

(8:48) **ooh, is that a typo i see??**

****

(8:49) _Can it._

****

(8:49) **haha oops**

****

(8:50) **i actually meant to text my friend Romelle, but your name came up instead. same first letters, that’s why**

****

(8:51) _How_

****

(8:55) **i put you in my phone as Red**

****

(8:56) _Why_

****

(8:56) **wow, your eloquence astounds me**

****

(8:57) **beeecauussee, that’s your favorite color**

****

(8:57) **and incidentally the only thing I know about you**

****

(8:59) _You woke me up at 8 in the morning and still have the audacity to comment on my eloquence?_

****

(8:59) **hey, i already apologized! don’t hold grudges, it’s bad for your soul**

****

(9:00) **but gotta run, lectures starting**

****

(9:01) _I hope your friend didn’t share those annotated notes._

****

-

****

(10:58) Who were you texting during that lecture?

****

(10:58) **uhhh, what are you talking about, dude**

****

(10:59) My man, I was sitting right next to you, pal. I saw ur fingers typing away at MAX SPEED ™ !!! Who was it?

****

(11:00) **ok, you’re over exaggerating**

****

(11:00) No, I am not! I watched you out of the corner of my eye...I think I saw the name started with an “Re” so it couldn’t have been Romelle.

****

(11:01) **ok Sherlock Holmes, calm down**

****

(11:01) **remember that girl who gave me her number at that one party last Saturday**

****

(11:02) Oh My God, it was a real number!?

****

(11:02) **of course not, Hunk, be reasonable**

****

(11:02) **it was a fake, but the guy who’s number it actually belongs to is pretty funny**

****

(11:03) **and i have fun bothering him**

****

(11:04) Wait, do you know this guy?

****

(11:05) **...no**

****

(11:06) ....

****

(11:06) So...how do you know he’s not some random stalker…?

****

(11:07) **...because Hunk…**

****

(11:07) **he doesn’t seem like one…?**

****

(11:08) Lance, ohmygod.

****

(11:08) You’re going to get yourself killed

****

(11:09) **hunk...i’m sure it’s fine, he doesn’t know anything about me. plus it’s always me texting him first. if he wanted to do some stalky stalking on me he would go full creeper mode and text me 25/8**

****

(11:12) If you die I am going to be the first one to say “I told you so”

****

(11:13) **haha jokes on you. if i get killed i’ll be too busy being dead for you to tell me**

****

(11:14) LANCE

****

Wednesday Noon

****

(12:28) **ok 1.) i don’t appreciate you sending bad karma my way**

****

(12:28) **and 2.) ur not actually some stalker going to kill me...right? asking for a friend..**

****

(12:45) **ur lack of response is daunting**

****

(12:50) **pls don’t kill me**

****

Wednesday PM

****

(7:29) _Haven’t we already established I’m a creepy old man? Far off from some murderous killer._

****

(7:36) **OH NOW HE RESPONDS!**

****

(7:36) **AFTER I’VE HAD A NEAR HEART ATTACK AND LOOKED UP 37762629 DIFFERENT WAYS TO DEFEND MYSELF AGAINST A KILLER**

****

(7:38) _What’d you use to look that up?_

****

(7:39) **...WikiHow...and Youtube**

****

(7:40) _Probably wouldn’t help much against me. I’m actually proficient in sword fighting._

****

(7:41) **is that a euphemism**

****

(7:42) _What_

****

(7:42) **nothing, i was using humor to cover my fear**

****

(7:43) **what took u so long to respond, huh???**

****

(7:43) **were u secretly plotting out how to kill me?!**

****

(7:45) _Contrary to what your vividly active imagination believes, I was actually at work. Not planning your imminent demise._

****

(7:48) **oh, sure, that’s reassuring.**

****

(7:49) _Jeez._

****

(7:53) _No, I’m not going to stalk or kill you. That’d be pretty hard considering i’m 20 years old and can’t even find the time to feed myself._

****

(8:23) **20? Huh.**

****

(8:24) _Wow, you took ages to reply._

****

(8:24) **worrying about me, were you?**

****

(8:25) _Worrying about myself. I thought you called the cops and had them trace my IP address._

****

(8:26) **bold of you to assume i care about my own safety that much**

****

(8:27) _Bold of you to keep recycling outdated jokes._

****

(8:27) **i know u were burning ME, but that was a clapback and a HALF**

****

(8:28) **sorry for worrying you, though, you big softie. i was actually just in the shower.**

****

(8:35) _Oh._

****

(8:36) **oh? that’s it??? you’re not gonna pull an f-boy line and say something like “without me??? :-(“**

****

(8:38) _Hey, I finally get why you were so concerned with me being a creeper._

****

(8:39) **why’s that**

****

(8:41) **????**

****

(8:48) _It seems like you’re pretty into that creepy type. What with expecting that as a pick-up line._

****

(8:49) **i’ll be into whatever you want me to be, Red**

****

(8:51) **;-)**

****

(8:53) **;;-)**

****

(8:55) **:-(**

****

(9:00) _Night, Blue._

****

(9:00) **goodnight**

****

Thursday Noon

****

(12:18) **_Rise and shine to my favorite little bro._ **

****

(12:19) **_I know you’re sleeping right now, even though I specifically told you to be awake at Noon to let me in._ **

****

(12:20) **_So wake up, Keith._ **

****

(12:21) **_Or I will smash this door in._ **

****

(12:22) **_Believe me._ **

****

(12:28) _There’s a special place in hell reserved just for you, because of this._

****

(12:28) **_It’s called the Throne._ **

****

(12:29) **_Now, let me in, Keith._ **

****

(12:30) **_I just need to grab the last of my stuff and I’ll be out of your hair._ **

****

(12:30) **_You should’ve just left the door unlocked._ **

****

(12:31) _Don’t blame me, you’re the one who decided to move in with your boyfriend, and leave your “favorite little bro” behind._

****

(12:32) **_Keith…_ **

****

(12:35) _Was a joke, Shiro. Come on in, the door’s unlocked. I’m going back to sleep._

****

(12:36) _Lock it on your way out._

****

(12:36) **_Okay..._ **

****

-

****

(12:38) so Lance, how are things going with you and stalker-nation?

****

(12:39) **HUNK?! YOU TOLD HER**

****

(12:40) How could I NOT Lance?! This is prime information!!!

****

(12:41) **not cool dude...you totally broke my trust**

****

(12:41) aww, don’t be upset Lance. Hunk just got a good kick out of it, and wanted to share his joy and laughter with the world. it was an act of philanthropy.

****

(12:43) **you guys are actually the worst, have i mentioned this?**

****

(12:44) C'mon, we know you’re probably just dying to talk about him. Any updates?

****

(12:45) **…well**

****

(12:45) omg, there totally are. tell us everything!

****

(12:46) is he old?

****

(12:46) Have you gotten a face reveal?

****

(12:46) omg is he totally wrinkly?!

****

(12:46) Does he look like Liam Neeson? I don’t know why I’m picturing him as Liam Neeson.

****

(12:47) probs because they’re only communicating over phone and Liam Neeson is most known for his role in Taken. which, you know, epic phone scene.

****

(12:47) Ahh, that’s it.

****

(12:47) Does he have a stranger fetish?

****

(12:47) wait, you guys talk about kinky shit?! what kind of kinky shit is he into?

****

(12:49) **NONE OF THAT**

****

(12:49) **JUST**

****

(12:49) **NONE OF THAT**

****

(12:50) okaaaay, then, what’s the update??

****

(12:51) **well, last night he called me by the nickname that i initiated…**

****

(12:51) what

****

(12:51) ?????

****

(12:52) Lance, do you….have a crush on this kid?

****

(12:53) **no omg wtf**

****

(12:54) **i just think it’s cool**

****

(12:54) **we’re bonding you know**

****

(12:56) yeah…

****

(12:57) Okay...we’ve passed “weird” and gone straight to “insane”

****

(12:59) **shut up, you guys**

****

Thursday PM

****

(5:53) **i just got out of class, who would’ve thought Quantum Physics would be so hard….**

****

(5:56) **oh sorry, you’re probably working sjfdb**

****

(5:55) _Uh, everyone. I think. And no, surprisingly, I’m off for the night._

****

(5:57) _You’re taking a class that runs over Quantum Physics?_

****

(5:58) **yeah, and it sucks butt**

****

(5:58) _Yeah, I can imagine._

****

(5:58) _So, you’re real smart, then?_

****

(5:59) **so, this is the quickest you’ve ever responded**

****

(6:00) **like ever**

****

(6:00) **intelligence really does it for you, then?**

****

(6:01) _Why do you have to take everything to the sexual route…?_

****

(6:01) **it’s in my nature, baby, i’m insatiable**

****

(6:03) _Clearly._

****

(6:04) **back to your previous astonishment**

****

(6:04) **i do well in class, if that’s what you mean by smart**

****

(6:05) **but that doesn’t mean i don't study hard, or whatever. i do**

****

(6:07) _Nice._

****

(6:08) **you’re quite the conversationalist**

****

(6:12) _Cooking and texting don’t make the best duo._

****

(6:12) **you’re cooking?? what are you making?**

****

(6:13) _Trying to make risotto._

****

(6:14) _Emphasis on trying._

****

(6:15) **not Top Chef worthy then?**

****

(6:16) _God no, Gordon Ramsay would shit on my grave._

****

(6:16) **that does seem like the type of class that only Gordon Ramsay could possess**

****

(6:17) **my best friend is an amazing chef**

****

(6:17) _You should send him over here, then._

****

(6:18) **how about i come over there and we forget all about cooking?**

****

(6:23) _Yeah, I’m gonna go watch my food suffer now._

****

(6:23) **lame**

 

**_(6:41) **i hope u don’t die of food poisoning** _ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this fic “annoying” means “loved and cared for above all else.” 
> 
> And i think that’s beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you will have probably noticed that the rating went up!! there is SOME sexual humor in this chapter.
> 
> also the language got a little more mature.
> 
> once again, sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors that i've missed. i try my hardest, but i have no editor. i am just a lonely worker, brandishing my craft by my lonesome.
> 
> thanks for reading, folks!
> 
> //anyways
> 
> wow, what's this??? an update only two days after the last? this is unheard of! stop the presses!
> 
> thank you to anyone and everyone who leaves nice comments...those literally are the only things propelling me to continue this. i thrive off of constant reassurance, and u guys shower me with the attention i need.
> 
> also thanks to anyone who has this bookmarked! that's so cool to me!! like,..you wanna read more of this?? wow....unheard of

_KEITH IS ITALICS_

**LANCE IS BOLD**

HUNK IS UNDERLINED 

PIDGE IS NORMAL

**_SHIRO IS ITALICS AND BOLD_ **

_Chapter Two_  


Saturday AM 

 

(1:43) **u know what song is grossly underrated??**

 

(1:51) _You have got to be kidding me._

 

(1:51) **Suga Suga**

 

(1:53) **you know**

 

(1:56) **by Baby Bash**

 

(1:57) **….**

 

(2:00) _I know the song._

 

(2:01) **well excuuuuse me**

 

(2:02) **ur lack of response was saying otherwise**

 

(2:03) **how do I know u weren’t just looking it up?!**

 

(2:05) _I was trying to sleep._

 

(2:06) **sleep is for the weak, dear Red**

 

(2:08) _Sleep is for people who have work in four hours._

 

(2:08) **oh snap**

 

(2:08) **i’m so sorry**

 

(2:09) **i am the worst**

 

(2:13) Just s _top texting._

 

-

 

(2:20) **Hunk, I think I really messed up**

 

(2:21)  What’s up, buddy boy. 

 

(2:21) **bless ur soul for always being awake when I need u to be…**

 

(2:22) **have i ever told u you’re my best friend?**

 

(2:24)  I’m literally seven feet away from you. 

 

(2:24)  And yes, multiple times. Though, it’s always appreciated. 

 

(2:25)  Now what’s wrong? 

 

(2:26) **i think i really annoyed Red**

 

(2:26)  Who...is Red? 

 

(2:27)  Did you buy a dog while I was in class yesterday? 

 

(2:28) **no, man, c’mon! the guy i’ve been texting with!!**

 

(2:28)  You call him…”Red”? 

 

(2:29) **is this pertinent to the current discussion?????**

 

(2:29)  Okay, you’re right. Sorry, continue. 

 

(2:30) **thank u**

 

(2:31)  Why do you think you annoyed him? 

 

(2:32) **bc i spammed his phone...and he has work in four hours**

 

(2:33)  So, you, essentially, woke him up...Obnoxiously? 

 

(2:34) **...yes**

 

(2:35)  Well, I’m no expert, but...Chances are he is, indeed, annoyed. 

 

(2:35) But the good news is...if he’s put up with you for this long...I doubt he’s gonna stay mad.

 

(2:37) **thanks, buddy, you always know what to say**

 

(2:39)  How long have you two been talking, anyways? 

 

(2:41)  Lance? 

 

(2:45)  Bro...how dare you fall asleep on me… 

 

-

 

(7:12) _YOU GOT ME LIFTED_

(7:12) _SHIFTED_

 _  
_ (7:12) _HIGHER THAN THE CEILING_

 

(7:13) _AND_

 

(7:13) _OOO WEE_

 

(7:13) _ITS THE_ _  
_

_  
_ (7:13) _ULTIMATE_

  
_  
_ (7:14) FEELING

 

(7:14) _YOU GOT ME LIFTED_

 

(7:15) _FEELING SO GIFTED_

  
_  
_ (7:15) SUGAR, HOW YOU GET SO FLY?

 

(7:16) _SUGAR SUGAR_

 

(7:16) _HOW YOU GET SO FLY?_

 

(7:17) **i hate you**

 

(7:17) **so much…**

 

(7:17) **7am, man….that’s cold**

 

-

 

Saturday Noon

 

(12:00) **_What time will you be done tonight?_ **

 

(12:01) _Should be around 5pm. We’re having a slow day._

 

(12:03) **_Great. Matt’s back in town visiting his little sister.  I’m having them over for dinner. I’d love for you to come._ **

 

(12:08) _I think I’ll pass, man. Thanks for the invite, though._

 

(12:09) **_You’re coming._ **

 

(12:10) _I don’t get a choice?_

 

(12:11) **_Is your choice “yes”?_ **

 

(12:11) _No?_

 

(12:12) **_Then no. You don’t. See you around 5:30._ **

 

(12:13) _Yeah, I guess._

 

Saturday PM

 

(4:40) **what are u doing, pidgeotto?**

 

(4:41) **wanna come over for a Smash tournament?**

 

(4:42) **rules are: 1v1, Fox main only, no items, Hyrule Castle**

 

(4:46) sounds like fun, definitely fill me in on who wins.

 

(4:47) unfortunately, I won’t be attending. i’m going to dinner with Matt at his friends house.

 

(4:47) i’m sure you could join, if you want?

 

(4:49) **hard pass, pidgeon**

 

(4:49) **hard pass**

 

(4:50) **i’ll record the best round for u**

 

(4:50) sick

 

        The air felt both too cold and overwhelmingly hot as Keith stood outside his brother’s apartment door. He glanced down at his outfit again, knowing Shiro would think it was just fine for the occasion, but also knowing that Keith, himself, would be uncomfortable in it the whole night. A pair of navy blue slacks and an off-white button up shirt. If there was anything his parents taught him, it was dressing up for a dinner party.

 

        He cleared his throat just as Shiro opened the door and greeted him with a kind smile. He was dressed much nicer than Keith was. Standing behind him was Adam, face also painted in amusement, and Keith suddenly wished, for what wouldn’t be the first time, that this night would be over with.

 

       “Glad you could make it, man. Come on in, the Holt’s are already here.” Shiro placed a firm hand on his shoulder, and all but pulled him into the room.

 

       Uttering a quick “not like I had a choice,” under his breath, Keith allowed himself to be ushered into the quaint apartment. His eyes immediately fell on both Katie and Matt, sitting opposite each other on the two couches in the living room. It seemed like Katie was the only one in the room who hadn’t put effort into her outfit. For some reason it made some of the tension loosen from his shoulders.

 

       “Keith, hi, how are you, man?” Matt stood up with a blinding flash of his teeth, and was crossing the room to offer his hand before Keith had time to respond. He watched as Matt bumped Katie on the way, almost as if to say “get up, and say hi.”

 

       “Fine, fine. Good to see you.” Keith nodded in response, offering up his own hand for a shake.

 

        Katie barely looked up from her phone, viciously typing away, as she called out “what’s up, Keith?”

 

        Keith had no response for that, opting out to shrug to unwatching eyes instead. The three older males drifted away into a quiet conversation from the kitchen and he made his own way over to the couch that wasn’t occupied. Katie made no move to acknowledge him, instead snickering at something on her phone. Keith watched his brother and the three men for a while, noticing the easy way they seemed to communicate. There were no boundaries, and it was clear to see why they had been friends for so long. He shook his head a bit, ridding himself of the nonsensical jealousy that rose up at the thought.

 

        He shifted his weight, slipping his hand into his pocket and grabbing his phone. When he clicked the home button, his screen lit up brightly, indicating 6 new messages. All from one “Blue.” He felt a weary smile pull on his lips, and bit down on his bottom lip, hard, before it was noticed.

 

Saturday PM 

 

(5:39) **brooo**

 

(5:39) **I have a vital friendship question**

 

(5:40) **by “vital” i mean it’ll make or break our budding friendship**

 

(5:41) **so take it seriously…**

 

(5:42) **who do you main in super smash bros?**

 

(5:43) **our very future rests in ur palms**

 

        A sound caught in the back of someone’s throat causing Keith to look up and find Shiro staring at him with a perplexed look in his eye. He quickly raised his eyebrows at his older brother and turned his direction back to his phone to quickly type out a reply.

 

(4:49) _I’ve never played. Wouldn’t know._

 

        As expected a storm of texts went off the second Keith pressed the lock button on his phone. They continued as he tapped the device against the palm of his hand, looking back towards Shiro only to see the other boy had left the room.

 

        Katie, however, quirked the side of her lip up at him and nodded to his phone. “Aggressive texter?” There was an edge of understanding in her voice that made Keith glance at her own phone.

 

        His own lips edged up at the words as he glanced down at the seemingly never ending incoming texts. “You have no idea.”

 

        She waved her own phone at him, showing the lit up screen occupied by text after text, all from a number saved as “Lancey Lance.” He raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. “Someone important?”

 

        She rolled her eyes then, diverting her attention back to her phone, “someone annoying.” Was the answering response, but somehow the endearment in her voice took away from any possible animosity that could’ve been there.

 

        Keith thought, maybe, he understood _that_ exactly.

 

(5:43) **WHAT**

 

(5:43) **this is a felony offense!**

 

(5:43) **no ..**

 

(5:44) **this is CAPITAL PUNISHMENT WORTHY**

 

(5:44) **oh, Red**

 

(5:44) **you’ve officially broke my heart**

 

(5:45) _I’m at a family function, and you’re blowing up my phone._

 

        Hitting send, he huffed out a breath and followed the others into the small dining area. The table was decked out with probably all of Adam and Shiro’s best china and silverware. He frowned a bit, feeling eyes on him as the rest of the group droned on with their upbeat conversation. His phone buzzed again just as he took a seat in one of the end chairs.

 

(5:47) **baby**

 

(5:47) **if i was with you it wouldn’t just be your phone i’d be blowing**

 

       The pit of his stomach erupted in heat, and Keith could feel his face quickly following in suit. He scanned the texts a few times more, feeling his breath quicken with every word his eyes landed on. _Jesus Christ._ Quickly locking his phone, he lifted his head to see if anyone was around to notice his probably too-evident blushing. When it seemed certain that no one had taken a second glance at him, Keith let his head fall back against the chair, not even bothering to look as he sent his last text to Blue.

 

(5:48) _Goodbye._

 

-

 

(5:51) **HOW DO YOU KNOW IF U ANNOYED SOMEONE OVER TEXT**

 

(5:52) is this a general question, or specific to you?

 

(5:53) **SPECIFIC TO ME**

 

(5:54) okay, let me think about it.

 

(5:54) hmm.

 

(5:55) no, there’s no other options.

 

(5:55) you definitely annoyed whoever this is about.

 

(5:55) **but there-**

 

 **(** 5:55) **oh...wait, ur just calling me annoying, aren’t you**

 

(5:56) well, i’d never.

 

(5:57) **i’m gonna stick to talking to Hunk about my problems**

 

(5:58) good plan.

 

Monday Am 

(9:20) **hellllooooo, Red! It’s a sunny Monday morning, and my class got cancelled.**

 

(9:21) **so now you have to entertain me**

 

(10:49) **ur either sleeping or just being a jerk**

 

(11:19) **you suck**

 

-

 

(11:19) are we, really, not concerned with Lance...like at all?

 

(11:20)  What do you mean? 

 

(11:20) with this whole “texting a stranger” thing?

 

(11:20) shouldn’t we, like i don’t know, maybe tell him to stop?

 

(11:21) First of all, I doubt Lance would listen to us. Second of all, I’m not sure. I haven’t spoken to the guy so I have no way to gauge who he is as a person…

 

(11:23) yeah, me neither, obviously…

 

(11:24)  Are you thinking what I’m thinking? 

 

(11:25) that we should steal Lance’s phone and get the number for ourselves???

 

(11:27)  Actually, I was going to suggest we get Canes for lunch...but yeah, that sounds like a plan too. 

 

Monday PM 

 

(7:07) what are you doing tonight, Lancey Lance?

 

(7:08) **studying, gotta cram for a test Thursday**

 

(7:09) shoot

 

Tuesday Noon 

 

(12:12) **i’ve chosen to forgive you for ignoring me**

 

(12:13) **i know what you’re thinking “wow, how can he be selfless AND kind”**

 

(12:14) **let me tell you it’s not easy, but i live through the daily struggles**

 

(1:12) **c’mon, man...what’s up..**

 

(1:58) **i really am sorry if i annoyed you the other night**

 

-

 

(2:38) **_Keith, where’ve you been?_ **

 

(2:39) **_Adam said you were supposed to stop by earlier to pick up some leftovers._ **

 

(2:40) **_Are you okay?_ **

 

Tuesday PM 

 

(8:08) so Lance, give us the hot deets on Mr. Boy Toy

 

(8:09)  Yes, we’re dying to hear about your castaway lover! 

 

(8:12) **ha ha, you guys**

 

(8:12) **sorry to disappoint, but there are no updates**

 

(8:13) what do you mean “no updates”?

 

(8:15)  Yeah, what? We’ll take anything you’ve got to tell us, even the boring conversations we won’t care about. 

 

(8:19) **well, there’s nothing to tell you about**

 

(8:20) **Red has been AWOL**

 

(8:21) **haven’t heard from him since Saturday night**

 

(8:24) is that normal?

 

(8:26) **not usually…**

 

(8:28)  Oh man, that’s kinda weird. 

 

(8:30)  I hope the dudes’ okay… 

 

(8:32) i’m sure everything is fine... there’s no reason to stress about it Lance.

 

(8:36)  Yeah, maybe he just got a new number! 

 

(8:38) although, if that’s the case, i’m not sure how he would text Lance again…

 

(8:40) or if he even would…

 

(8:41) considering that Lance wouldn’t be able to bother him successfully

 

(8:43)  Pidge...bro...not helping 

 

(8:45) oh shit, yeah

 

(8:49) sorry Lance, I’m sure everything’s good

 

Wednesday AM 

 

(9:55) **sooooo**

 

(9:55) **my friends said you might’ve gotten a new phone**

 

(9:57) **if that’s true, then…**

 

(10:00) **i hope i randomly drunk text you again**

 

Wednesday PM 

 

(11:41) _I didn’t get a new number, for th record. Also, stop tlking to ur friends about me._

 

(11:44) **oh**

 

(11:44) **my**

 

(11:44) **god**

 

(11:46) **you’re back!! I’m slightly offended that this is how ur choosing to respond**

 

(11:47) **also, what’s up with those typos???**

 

(11:47) **have u been drinking?**

 

(11:49) _Yes._

 

(11:50) **oh**

 

(11:50) **so you’re drunk?**

 

(11:53) _Yes._

 

(11:53) **are you gonna spill all your drunk secrets to me?**

 

(11:53) **is this where i get to find out about your life?**

 

(11:54) **can i maybe get a drunk selfie???**

 

(11:56) _Got no secrts to spill...Also youre the one who nevr told me hwo old you are…_

 

(11:57) _You know my age, that's no fair._

 

(11:58) **wow, this really shouldn’t be endearing, but it is**

 

(11:59) **i’m 19.**

 

(12:00) **you’re older. so technically, you actually are the creepy one**

 

(12:04) _Great._

 

(12:05) **why should I stop talking to my friends about you?**

 

(12:06) _Cause, they don’t know me._

 

(12:07) **well, technically neither do i**

 

(12:08) _Thas_

 

(12:08) _That’s *_

 

(12:09) _Not true_

 

(12:09) **no?**

 

(12:10) _No._

 

(12:12) **okay**

 

(12:12) **why are you even drinking, anyways?**

 

(12:13) _Work thing._

 

(12:14) **what kind of job takes their employees drinking?**

 

(12:15) _Mine._

 

(12:15) **ominous**

 

(12:08) **so no crazy clubbing, then?**

 

(12:09) **that’s a shame**

 

(12:09) **what’re the rest of your plans for the night?**

 

(12:10) **gonna try to get lucky with some work friend?**

 

(12:12) _You’re so fuckng annoynig_

 

(12:13) _It’s so nice to listen to all the time_

 

(12:16) **oh**

 

(12:17) **one might argue that you’re never, actually listening to me…**

 

(12:17) **but we could change that**

 

(12:21) **…**

 

(12:34) **Red?**

 

(12:38)  **sleep well**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is w e a k.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Stop writing semi-cheesy text dialogue between Lance and Keith,” you all yell from a distance.
> 
> “I can’t!” I scream back, clearly not giving one single fuck.
> 
> ***
> 
> hey folks! 
> 
> i finally updated, pls don’t yell at me for the long wait. (actually DO yell at me bc it’s the only way i’ll get work done.) 
> 
> this semester started in a whirlwind of pain and academic bullshit, so that’s been holding me up. but i promise to try and post regularly from now on. (emphasis on try.) 
> 
> also, this chapter was heavily influenced by the song Thunderclouds by LSD. if you haven’t listened to it, pls do, because it’s the only thing I had playing while I wrote this one. (true story.) (also, thank you SIA for always bathing me in great beats and vocals) 
> 
> the song will be linked in the “Chapter Three” header (just click it, if you want to toss it a listen) 
> 
> again, thank you so much for reading!!

> _KEITH IS ITALICS_  
>  **LANCE IS BOLD**  
>  HUNK IS UNDERLINED  
>  PIDGE IS NORMAL  
>  **_SHIRO IS ITALICS AND BOLD_**

 

[Chapter Three](https://youtu.be/JDjTJ6lkb-8)

Thursday Morning

(9:15) _I’m...genuinely sorry._

(9:18) **there he is!!!**

(9:18) **mr. drunky**

(9:19) **mr. sipping on too much whiskey**

(9:19) **mr. shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots (EVERYBODY)**

(9:21) _What are you talking about._

(9:22) **i don’t know**

(9:22) **i think i’m rambling**

(9:23) **your text really took me off guard**

(9:26) _Why’s that?_

(9:27) **because… while i started this relationship drunk….**

(9:28) **i didn’t think it would become a common theme**

(9:28) **i mean is it acceptable to drunk text each other, now?**

(9:30) _No. That’s never acceptable._

(9:31) **what**

(9:31) **why**

(9:33) _I can barely handle you sober. Drunk you seems like a massive headache for me, and a battery drainer for my phone._

(9:34) **well that’s just not true**

(9:36) _What are you getting at, Blue?_

(9:37) **nothing it’s just that**

(9:38) **…**

(9:38) **you think i’m nice to listen to….**

(9:39) **like**

(9:39) **all the time**

(9:45) _...What?_

(9:46) **scroll up, mr. softie**

(9:50) _Oh._

(9:51) **what. are you embarrassed now?**

(9:53) **omg, Red, are you blushing at your phone wherever your at?? are you turning RED**

(9:54) **haha get the joke**

(9:55) **it’s a pun**

(9:58) _I’m actually really sorry about that._

(9:59) **why???**

(10:00) **it was really nice to read**

(10:03) _Oh._

(10:09) _Did you mean what you said?_

(10:11) **about?**

(10:16) **holy shit i just got roasted for being on my phone by my professor i**

(10:16) **want to die**

(10:17) **subsequently, i have to go now**

(10:18) _Pay attention, slacker._

Friday Night

(8:04) **TELL ME SOMETHING, RED**

(8:13) _I thought we agreed: no drunk texts._

(8:14) **nah, there was no agreement there from my side**

(8:14) **but i’m not drunk**

(8:15) **just wanting your attention**

(8:18) _Loudly._

(8:18) **yes**

(8:19) **ANYWAYS**

(8:19) **TELL ME SOMETHING**

(8:21) _About?_

(8:21) **anything**

(8:27) _That’s too broad. I’m not very creative._

(8:28) **sounds like youre dodging the question, not a creative issue**

(8:34) _You got me._

(8:35) **okay, how about this: tell me about your family.**

(8:39) _When did this turn into 20 questions?_

(8:39) **just answer it!!**

(8:40) **how hard can it be to answer one measly question**

(8:45) **reeeeeed, please**

(8:50) _I grew up in an orphanage. I never knew my real family._

(8:51) **oh my god. i’m so sorry**

(8:52) **now i feel like a true dick**

(8:53) _Don’t. It’s alright._

(8:54) _I eventually got adopted by a really great family. I have an older brother, i’m much closer with him than my adoptive mother and father, but it’s still nice to have a place to call home._

(8:55) _Was that sufficient enough?_

(8:57) **i kind of**

(8:57) **really admire you.**

(8:59) _What._

(9:03) **nothing, you’re just**

(9:04) **idk**

(9:05) **different than anyone i’ve ever known**

(9:07) _Uh…_

(9:10) _Thanks?_

(9:11) **you’re welcome, buddy**

(9:13) _You have to tell me something now._

(9:13) **okay, what do you want to kno** w

(9:14) **i’m an open book**

(9:19) _How did your professor roast you the other day?_

(9:20) **really**

(9:21) _What?_

(9:22) **THIS is what you’re dying to know?!**

(9:23) **i’m giving you the option to any question! SEXUAL ORIENTATION! what i look like?! my favorite movie ever**

(9:24) **and you want to know...about how my professor roasted me?!**

(9:28) _Cmon, out of everything you’ve listed that’s the most interesting one._

(9:30) **that...hurt, Red. just a little**

(9:31) **fine**

(9:32) **so we’re in class, right?**

(9:36) _Right_.

(9:37) **you need to respond faster or else this is going to go on forever**

(9:39) _Sorry, I didn't know this was interactive._

(9:40) **that’s better**

(9:40) **so i’m in class**

(9:41) **texting away. mainly to you**

(9:41) **(so your fault)**

(9:42) _(Not how that works.)_

(9:43) **and all of a sudden I hear “That must be the most interesting Quantitative Reasoning article you’ve got pulled up there, Mr. Mcclain. If not, I have no idea as to why you think it’s acceptable to be wasting your parents hard earned money for this education.”**

(9:44) **and the whole class just goes ape shit**

(9:45) **people are losing. their. minds**

(9:45) **kids are falling out of their chairs**

(9:45) **buildings are burning**

(9:46) **i think the professor actually set off the fire alarm from how close to a flame that actually was**

(9:47) **so yeah, that’s the story**

(9:49) _Mcclain, huh?_

(9:51) **what**

(9:52) _Your last name...it’s Mcclain?_

(9:53) **shit**

(9:54) **that’s...really vital information and i didn’t want to let that slip**

(9:55) **so**

(9:55) **if we could maybe**

(9:55) _Kogane_

(9:56) **what**

(9:56) _My last name is Kogane._

(9:59) **oh**

(10:00) **that’s**

(10:01) **cool. that’s really cool**

-

(10:02) **NOT COOL NOT COOL NOT COOL**

(10:05) What?! What’s happening?!?

(10:06) **RED JUST TOLD ME HIS LAST NAME**

(10:07) WHAT?! WHY?!

(10:08) **BECAUSE I LET MINE SLIP OUT**

(10:09) **AND I FREAKED OUT**

(10:09) **AND HE TOLD ME HIS, IM ASSUMING, SO I WOULDNT BE SCARED THat he KNEW RHAT ABOUT ME**

(10:10) THAT GENUINELY SOUNDS REALLY CUTE

-

(10:11) _It’s only fair._

(10:12) **that’s kinda hot**

(10:13) _What._

(10:14) **your last name**

(10:19) _I’m not following. How can a last name be hot…?_

(10:20) **i don’t know, Kogane**

(10:20) **i really don’t**

(10:21) **but yours is hot**

(10:23) _Alright, Mcclain, that’s my cue to head to bed._

-

(10:33) **hunk**

(10:33) Yes, pal?

(10:34) **i think i like this guy**

(10:36) I think you do too, man.

(10:37) **what do i do?**

(10:39) I don’t know.

 

Saturday Morning

(9:03) **_You’re still joining Matt and I later, right?_**

(9:10) _What’s this for, again?_

(9:13) _**Golf outing, Keith. We planned it weeks ago.**_

(9:15) _Oh, yeah, sure. I’ll be there. You picking me up?_

(9:20) _**I’m parked outside your building right now.**_

(9:21) _Excellent heads up, chief._

(9:23) **_Hurry on down. Tee-Time is at 9:45_**.

 

Saturday Noon

The golf course was unbearably hot, and in his khaki pants and tucked in polo Keith felt like he was personally in hell. He was having a pretty good game, all things considered. Even Shiro was impressed with his current score. Watching as Shiro lined his putt up, Keith leaned heavily against his own putter, flexing his right gloved hand in order to gain some circulation back to it.

Just as Shiro was about to make his swing a loud series of dings went off from his pocket. The glare both Matt and his brother sent him was unseen as he quickly shuffled, putter dropping, to grab his phone.

(12:15) **are you homophobic**

Keith stared down at the text, blinking at his screen until it eventually flicked back to black. He lifted his head, watching as Matt’s ball sunk anticlimactically into the hole. Confused was really the only word to describe Keith, and not for the first time, he sent back a perplexed, simple text.

(12:16) _What_

Unsurprisingly it wasn’t even a minute before the next text came in, signaled by an obnoxious dinging that warranted another glare from his brother and Matt. Without much hesitation he finally flicked off the sound and unlocked the device, moving back to his golf cart as he did so.

(12:16) **are you homophobic?**

(12:17) _Adding punctuation doesn’t clarify the question._

(12:17) _Where did this come from?_

(12:18) **no it’s just like**

(12:18) **yesterday, just, you reacted really strangely**

(12:19) _What is this in reference to?_

(12:20) **pfft, you know**

(12:20) **when i called your last name hot**

(12:23) _Was I supposed to react… differently?_

(12:23) _You were applying a sexual term… to a last name._

(12:25) **listen idk**

(12:25) **i just got weird vibes...ok**

(12:26) _Well. Wrong vibes. Completely. Don’t be worried about things like that._

(12:27) **that’s reassuring**

(12:29) _Man, me being homophobic would be a little hypocritical._

(12:29) **why’s that**

(12:35) _I am very gay._

(12:36) **wait are you serious??**

(12:38) _No, i’m fucking with you._

(12:38) _Of course i’m serious. Who just says that?_

(12:39) **you’d be surprised**

(12:40) **but me too, by the way**

(12:40) **well kinda**

(12:40) **like half lol**

-

 (12:41) what are you doing?

(12:41) **avoiding essays, what are you doing?**

(12:42) avoiding essays.

(12:43) **we’re so similar pidge pidge**

(12:43) don’t ever say that again.

-

(12:49) _You lost me again._

(12:50) **you’re taking an awful long time to respond**

(12:51) **i’m bi...b(i)y the way**

(12:51) **hahah did you see that excellent placement of parentheses**

-

(12:51) **rude. anyways, you should come over**

(12:52) **i haven’t seen you in a cold second**

(12:53) i’m not going to react to that blatant misuse of common slang.

(12:53) **you just did**

(12:53) but i can’t.

(12:54) **why not?**

(12:54) unlike you, i am actually going to do these essays.

(12:54) **i am too**

(12:54) are you going to in the next 5 minutes?

(12:54) **you got me**

(12:55) **but i haven’t seen you since before you went to that lame dinner party and missed my awesome Smash tourney**

(12:56) i know, my absence from people’s lives is quite devastating.

(12:56) **you’re right, i need you**

(12:56) gross

(12:57) speaking of that party. there was a dude who was totally up your ally there. he’s an old family friend. anyways, he was super “your type.”

(12:58) edgy bad boy, cold and brooding. you would’ve swooned.

(12:59) **eh**

(12:59) eh?

(12:59) **idk**

(1:00) what’s this about?

(1:00) **idk i’m just not like ...interested in anyone at the moment?**

(1:01) **it’s weird**

(1:02) this is a momentous day.

(1:03) lance mcclain isn’t interested in someone. hold the press.

(1:04) **pfft**

(1:04) **nah, there’s just not anyone worth keeping my attention lately**

-

(1:06) _I’m golfing. It’s not easy to respond._

(1:07) **well that’s just criminal**

(1:10) _Look, my time cannot be solely dedicated to you._

(1:11) i **was talking about the image of you in a golfing outfit, but you raise a formidable debate**

(1:11) **why can’t it?**

(1:19) _You’re doing it again._

(1:20) **doing what?**

(1:21) _Flirting. Aggressively._

(1:22) **i cant help it**

(1:22) **you bring out the worst in me**

(1:29) _I’ve got a game to finish._

(1:31) **you better get to swinging, then.**

(1:33) _That I will, Mcclain._

 

Saturday Night

 

(10:49) **hey buddy**

(10:51) **how’d your golfing game go?**

(11:00) _Pretty good, the best i’ve done in a while._

(11:01) _So there’s that._

(11:04) **do you golf often?**

(11:05) _Yeah, a good bit. We go on plenty of golf outings for work, so._

(11:06) **hmm...i’ll solve the mystery of what you do as a profession one day**

(11:11) _You could just ask…_

(11:12) **not as fun**

(11:12) **but i do have another question**

(11:15) _Of course you do._

(11:16) **hey now, play nice**

(11:17) _Don’t I always when it comes to you?_

(11:20) **that was**

(11:20) **a lot to take in but**

(11:21) **ok**

(11:21) **what did you mean the other day when you asked me “Did you mean what you said?”**

(11:25) _That was a lot of referencing._

(11:26) _So let me plainly say: what?_

(11:28) **the other day...you asked me if “i meant what i said.” but i don’t know what you were talking about.**

(11:31) _Oh._

(11:32) **do you remember?**

(11:36) _Yes._

(11:38) **are you going to further elaborate?**

(11:44) _It really wasn’t important._

(11:46) **okay so then…**

(11:46) **it shouldn’t be a problem to tell me**

(11:50) _Okay, since you’ve pushed so hard for this._

(11:50) _The other night you commented on how we’re never actually talking and listening to each other._

(11:51) _And then you said something about how we could change that._

(11:52) **oh**

(11:52) **yeah, i mean, we definitely could**

(11:53) **change that.**

(11:54) _You mean like call each other?_

(11:54) **yeah, why not? it’d be nice to place a voice to the texts**

(11:54) _Yeah._

(11:55) **i can call you?**

(11:56) _Now?_

(11:57) **in a few minutes?**

(11:57) _Uh, yeah, I can do that._

Keith shifted nervously in his bed, flipping his phone between his hands as he stared down at the device. His heart was pounding, loudly, bursting through his skin as though it would explode right out of his chest. Time moved achingly slow, and when he checked his phone again only a minute had passed.

He flopped back into the covers, letting his hair fall messily over his forehead. This shouldn’t be so nerve wracking. This shouldn’t be affecting him so much. He lifted his phone again.

12:00

He wondered when the call would come. What he would say to Blue. How the other boy would even sound. For some reason the thought of his voice brought a heat to his stomach that hadn’t ever been there before. Keith rolled over, forcing himself onto his front almost as if to stop the warmth spreading through his veins.

12:01

It was more than a few minutes now. Keith wondered if maybe he had fallen asleep, and for some reason a bit of relief raised at the thought of that. But he knew Blue, and he knew that the other boy was about as unstoppable as he was boring. He glanced back at his phone, waiting for a message or any indication of an incoming call. It remained blank, showcasing only the mundane factory setting photo that was his lock screen.

(12:06) _You going to call soon?_

*** Dear Customer, your bill for the month of January is overdue. Payments can be made online or over phone call. Kindly do this to avoid any interest fees and gain service back to your mobile device. Thank you. (VZ.Cll.780) ***

Keith dropped his phone off the side of his bed, muttering expletives with the action.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, these two Idiots finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Hey folks, so this chapter took way longer than I had planned. And totally not on time. I am definitely not perfect, but I really try here, okay. I tried to make it a little exciting and spicy for you guys, so pls enjoy it.
> 
> Not to be that person, but this is the chapter I looked forward to the most. Like the whole fic was written for this chapter. So that’s exciting 
> 
> Also, there so so so many comments for me to respond to, and I am so excited to do so!  
> I really appreciate you guys leaving little notes and messages. It means the world to me. Even if you’re just spamming the keyboard in the comments...it means the world to me.
> 
> Thank you guys for everything, you make me so happy. I love writing gay content for you guys.
> 
> (Sidenote: Charlie Puth has a song called LA Girls....pls listen to it.)
> 
> // Small input: for some reason the underline option is not working...so all the time stamp headers (“Monday Morning”) are not underlined...and idk if that’s even annoying for you guys, but it really grinds my gears. So please, excuse that.

_ KEITH IS ITALICS _

**LANCE IS BOLD**

HUNK IS UNDERLINED

PIDGE IS NORMAL

**_SHIRO IS ITALICS AND BOLD_ **

 

Lance woke up with his phone in his hand, long dead after a nights sleep. With limited movement, and a lot of aggravation, he plugged the device in next to him, and stood up - slumping with the action. Hunk’s bed was empty, and Lance could only assume his best friend was making something delicious, based on the smell wafting from the kitchen. 

 

“Hi, buddy.” Lance walked out of their small room, just in time to see Hunk waving a spatula in his direction. “Did you sleep good? I’m making omelettes!.”

 

“I love that for me.” He mumbled in response, choosing not to focus on the first question, and taking a seat at the first bar stool his body reached. It was a kind of, self-hatred, body failing type of day.

 

Hunk gave him a look, and Lance did his best to conceal the death that was practically emanating from his only half alive corpse. 

 

“Okay, what’s up?”

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Lance, my man,” Hunk skillfully flipping the omelette in the pan, without taking his eyes off of Lance, “you’re sulking pretty hard. What’s going on?”

 

“Well aren’t you quite the investigator?”

 

“No, pal, you’re just drama embodied in human form. And, no offense, man, but I haven’t seen you un-moisturized in weeks. It’s kinda scary.”

 

Lance threw him a look.

 

“You’re not glowing for the gods, like usual, buddy.”

 

He was saved from answering by a loud ringing emanating from his bedroom. Lance raised his eyebrows at Hunk, who immediately narrowed his own eyes in response. 

 

“That should be dead.” He said, casually, hoping to appear nonchalant as he lightly tapped his fingers on the counter.

 

Hunk tilted his head. The only sound in the apartment was contained to the obnoxious ringing the sizzling of the pan. “Are you going to go answer it?”

 

Lance slowly slid off the chair, listening to the two sounds and deciding that they’d probably make a sick beat for another time.“I’m… getting there.”

 

He didn’t think it was possible, but Hunk’s eyes got somehow smaller- his eyes narrowing even more. Lance didn’t even know why he was the stalling. The call could’ve been from anyone, but for some reason his heart raced at the thought of it being Red. 

 

“Stop avoiding your phone, Lance. It could be destiny calling.”

 

“I’m…” He motioned with his thumb to his room, and quickly took off towards the device. Hunk’s cackling followed him on the way there. 

 

His phone lay upside down on his bed, the atrocious sound of the ringtone still screaming into the otherwise silent apartment. He quickly picked it up in his hands, staring at the screen that red. “ _ Incoming call: Red Kogane.” _

 

Lance felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, his eyes scanning over the words until the call eventually went to voicemail. Lance was only vaguely aware of the fact that the call had ended, only focusing on the fact that  _ Red was calling him. _

 

The other boy never texted him first, but here he was actually  _ calling _ him. Without warning, too. Lance stared at the screen, mouth agape, at the warning “ _ 1 Missed Call: Red Kogane.”   _ The phone shook in his unsteady hands, and it wasn’t even a minute later until the obnoxious ringing started again, and Lance was staring at the exact same call screen as a second ago. 

 

He took a breath, and lightly slid his thumb across the “accept” button, letting the call connect before pressing the device to his ear.

 

“Hello?” His voice sounded weird to his own ears; distant, far away and a little too breathless to belong to him. The heat that flooded into his face was, quite frankly, unfair.

 

There was a few beats of just nothing before a soft exhale came from the other line and a deep, husky voice replied, “Keeping me on edge, Blue?”

 

Lance felt his stomach tangle with nerves and a whole lot of  _ something else _ as the nickname fell over him. He felt warm all over, a smile pulling on his face as he slowly sank down to sit on the edge of his bed. “Now what’s that supposed to mean?” He wanted to smack himself from just how fond he sounded. Something inside him was screaming  _ dangerous, dangerous, dangerous.  _ However, Red’s soft laugh cascaded over the line, and every worry was gone in an instant.

 

“I can’t believe you sent me to voicemail.” He sounded fake hurt, and by god, Lance thought he was a little in love already. “Also, what kind of voicemail was that?”

 

Lance shook his head, picturing Red listening to his faux voice mail;  _ Hey what’s up? …...PSYCH. This is actually my voicemail, gotcha. Leave a message.  _ A laugh startled out of him at the image. 

 

“It’s a good one, don’t even pretend. I bet you fell for it right away.”

 

There was a sort of muffled sound, like movement, and Lance was hit the desire to know where the other boy was, desperately. “Not a chance, I knew right away.”

 

“Sounds fake, but okay.” Lance leaned back into the mattress, keeping his phone pressed tightly against his ear. The sounds of Red’s muffled movements soothing in a way. 

 

“You’re insufferable,” was mumbled, hardly making it through the line. 

 

Lance smiled softly, opting not to respond, instead letting a short break of silence wash over him. He was feeling a lot all at once, and it was hard to hold everything back. Red also chose not to say anything, but it felt natural, almost expected. “You have a nice voice, Kogane.” He said softly, the words coming out barely a whisper. “Thank you for calling.”

 

It sounded like there was a sharp intake of breath, but Lance couldn’t be sure over the movement in the background of Red’s call. 

 

“I had to make up for last night. Sorry ‘bout that, by the way.” He sounded nonchalant, flippant, and once again Lance wished to see his face right in front of his own. 

 

“Yeah, what happened with that?” He sat up quickly, letting his voice grow a little more in volume. If he kept the fond, soft tone he would end up saying regrettable things right away.

 

Red chuckled across the line, and Lance was glad to be sitting, because that raspy draw of breath would’ve made him collapse, had he been standing.

 

“Forgot to pay my bill, that’s all.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, and scoffed into the phone, just so Red would be able to feel his sarcasm. “You are living your  _ best  _ life, Red.” 

 

“Here for a good time, not a long time, McClain.” There was a hint of a smile in his voice, and Lance wanted to scream at him for everything in the universe. How dare he use his last name in such an attractive way that would most definitely haunt him forever. “But listen, I’ve got to let you go, things to do and all.”

 

Lance gasped loudly into the line, squinting at the hanging clock that hung across from him. “How dare you not clear your schedule to talk to me!” 

 

Red scoffed back at him, right before mumbling a, “I’ll talk to you later?”

 

“As if you could get rid of me.” He shot back, without really thinking about it, and it wasn’t until the words were out that Lance regretted them. 

 

“Don’t I know it.” There was no aggravation in his voice, in fact it sounded a little smug, if anything. Lance wanted to die.

 

Lance mumbled a quick goodbye, watching the phone call drop in his hands, until the screen was officially notification-less. He watched the blank for a little, feeling slightly out of his element. Just as he was about to stand up, his phone buzzed lightly in his hands, and he stared at the new text.

 

Sunday Morning

 

(10:38)  _ You have a nice voice too, Blue. _

 

He fell back onto the bed, taking a deep breath before yelling out. “I am fucked!”

 

“You really are!” Hunk’s voice floated in from the kitchen, forcing a loud groan out of Lance as his only response.

 

Monday Morning

 

(8:54) I heard you talked to your boy toy.

 

(8:58)  **first of all, what**

 

(8:58)  **second of all, how**

 

(9:00) hunk told me.

 

(9:04)  **i am going to kill him**

 

(9:05) I’m more offended that YOU didn’t tell me?! 

 

(9:05) am i not important to you?

 

(9:07)  **no, of course you are, Pidgeotto**

 

(9:07)  **i just know you don’t like the situation**

 

(9:09) I’m just looking out for you…

 

(9:10)  **i know, but ...i think i like this kid...a lot**

 

(9:12) i know, dumbass, it’s hard NOT to know

 

(9:14)  **:/**

 

(9:15) i support you man, always will

 

(9:16)  **love you pidgeon**

 

(9:18) gross don’t say that

 

-

 

(9:26)  **_Hey little bro, I’ll be at your place at 10:00._ **

 

(9:32)  _ Cool, I’m all ready. Golf attire on and all. _

 

(9:34)  **_Look at you, taking the initiative. Proud of you._ **

 

(9:35)  **_Also, did you get good news or something?_ **

 

(9:37)  _ Nothing out of the ordinary, why do you ask? _

 

(9:39)  **_No reason, you just looked happy yesterday. I haven’t seen you look like that in a while. It was good to see._ **

 

(9:45)  _ Ah, well, I guess I’ve just been in good company lately.  _

 

(9:50)  **_Is that so?_ **

 

(9:55)  _ Yeah, it is. _

 

(10:00)  **_Happy to hear it. Now get down here so I can grill you on it. Also, we have a tee time to make._ **

 

Monday Afternoon

 

(4:15)  **what are you doing later tonight?**

 

(4:17)  _ I’ll probably be at dinner, company thing. _

 

(4:18)  **mysterious**

 

(4:19)  _ Just ask, I know you want to. _

 

(4:20)  **no, I’ll figure it out on my own.**

 

(4:26)  _ I’ve given you absolutely no hints. I don’t know how you plan on doing that. _

 

(4:28)  **it does make it tricky**

 

(4:29)  **but every detective solves their mystery eventually**

 

(4:33)  _ You’re not a detective, and this isn’t a mystery. _

 

(4:35)  **you hate fun, dont you?**

 

(4:37)  _ Despise it. _

 

(4:38)  _ Did you need something, though? _

 

(4:40)  **uhhhh**

 

(4:40)  **i was just gonna inquire**

 

(4:41)  **if you’d….**

 

(4:42)  **you know**

 

(4:42)  **be interested**

 

(4:43)  **in calling, sometime …**

 

(4:43)  **soon?**

 

(4:45)  _ Did that need to be seven different texts? _

 

(4:47)  **yes, it added suspense**

 

(4:49)  _ Can’t argue with that. _

 

(4:51)  _ I can call later. Like 10ish? If you’ll be awake. _

 

(4:51)  **I’ll be awake**

 

(4:56)  _ Don’t get too excited. _

 

(4:58)  **you’re an asshole**

 

(4:59)  _ Somehow, I think you like it. Maybe a little. _

 

(5:00)  **i guess you’ll never really know**

 

(5:02)  _ Guess that’s my mystery. _

 

(5:04)  _ I’ll text you later. _

 

(5:05)  **counting on it.**

 

Monday Night

 

(10:32)  _ Are you still awake? _

 

(10:33)  **bright eyed and bushy tailed**

 

(10:35)  _ Lame. _

 

Lance accepted the call the moment the notification flashed on his phone. He rolled onto his back, already in bed for the night, and stared at the ceiling. “How was your ‘work thing’?” 

 

Red made a soft throaty noise into the line, and Lance held back a groan of appreciation. This wasn't  _ that  _ type of call. “Hello, to you too.” Impossibly, his voice was somehow huskier, softer, and more tired than before. Lance revelled in the feeling of having it pressed against his ear. “It was fine, boring, mostly.” He gave a yawn, or what Lance assumed was a yawn- with how his voice pitched up at the end.

 

Overall this conversation was proving bad for Lance’s already overactive imagination. “Say no more,” he chuckled lightly, “I don’t want any hints about your secret career.”

 

“It’s really not a secret,” There was no fight in Red’s voice. Just softness, and overall amusement. Lance was screwed. “But whatever you say boss. I’ll just say nothing about my day.”

 

“Wow, and my friends say I’m the dramatic one.” 

 

Red gave another one of those deep chuckles, and Lance shivered all over. There was something very intimate about hearing it so close, and in pitch blackness. “You  _ are  _ dramatic.” His voice stressed the word “are.” There was a pause before he added, “Everything with you is a goddamn theatrical performance”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, shifting to his side, so the phone was pressed against his ear and the bed. “Kogane, give me one night and I will show you a performance.” He pitched his voice a little lower, letting the sentence come out a bit slower. It was meant to be humorous, but the pause of silence from the other end, suggested Lance might’ve taken it too far. 

 

“What,” Red’s voice came through a little strained, maybe rougher, “did I do to deserve this?”

 

Lance wasn’t even sure the question was directed at him, maybe it was just at the world in general, but the rising heat in his stomach made him desperate to switch the conversation. God, Lance couldn’t even joke anymore without it becoming this weird  _ thing  _ of sexual tension and pure  _ want.  _ “You texted me back?” Lance suggested, not even caring to be embarrassed at how his voice seemed to squeak out the response. There was no shame to be had, there just wasn't’. Not when Red sounded like that, all the time.

 

“That I did.” Red responded, a smile seemingly back in his voice. 

 

Lance checked the clock, and silently groaned at the time. “I’ve gotta go soon. I have a super early morning with classes.”

 

Red made a noise of understanding, before adding, “I’ll hang up?”

 

Lance scrambled to sit up, shifting his phone to his other ear. “No, no- don’t.. Not yet. Just.” He ran a hand down his face as a way to slow himself down. “Can you just, talk a little bit? Until I fall asleep?”

 

There was a short snort from the line, “You want me to bore you to sleep?”

 

Lance smiled at his response and slowly lied back down on his side. “Yeah, something like that. Just talk.”

 

“This hardly seems fair.”

 

“Life isn’t fair, Red.” Lance was sure the other boy was going to hang up, but to his surprise he just took a deep breath, and spoke.

 

“I’ll tell you about my brother…”

 

Lance wanted to listen, he really did, but about a minute into the story he felt his eyes droop until they couldn’t stay open any longer, and the sound of Red’s voice floated away into his dreams. 

 

(12:32)  _ Don’t expect another story time session. Also, have a good class tomorrow. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
